Medical imaging techniques, such as x-ray, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), computed tomography (CT), fluoroscopy, ultrasound, and the like are performed to analyze the internal structures of various parts of the body. Images of the head are used to diagnose traumatic injuries, such as blood clots or skull fractures, tumors, and infections. Images of the spine, which reveal the bony structure of the vertebrae as well as the intervertebral discs and spinal cord, are used to assist in the diagnosis of a wide range of injuries and diseases, such as fractures, fusion of joints, arthritis, localization of a foreign body, determination of chronic pain, osteoporosis and the like.
Body positioning is important in obtaining specific planar views in imaging the head and spine. Correct positioning of the spine provides an overall impression of the spine and may show tumors and other pathological processes. Imaging is used to demonstrate the range of movement of the spine, the intervertebral foramen, facet joints, and disc sizes and shape. Imaging of the whole of the spine is used in the detection and measurement of scoliosis. The head and spine may be imaged in any plane to provide detailed information of soft tissue and bone detail, effective in the diagnosis of disc herniation, facet joint disease, osteoarthritis, disc bulges, and nerve root entrapment.
Imaging of certain spinal defects, such as curvatures of the spine, is difficult due to the patient aperture space available in many imaging devices. An example of this problem is seen in the kyphotic patient. Kyphosis is forward curvature of the spine caused by a deformity affecting the vertebrae. Destruction of the vertebral bodies as a result of diseases such as osteoporosis produces collapse of vertebral bodies and the characteristic appearance known as Dowager""s hump. A patient presenting with severe kyphosis is unable straighten his neck to a normal position when lying on his back. To obtain proper images of the spine or head, the body of a patient with a spinal defect, such as kyphosis, must be elevated. Currently, pillows or cushions are used so that the head may be positioned inside the patient aperture of a medical imager.
Medical imaging of the head or spine currently requires that a patient remain motionless in a specific position during the imaging for up to an hour. Maintaining a given position without moving for that length of time proves difficult for many patients. The pillows used to prop the patient may slip, produce inconsistent results, or cause discomfort to the patient. Accordingly, a need exists for improved medical imaging positioning devices and methods.
A device for positioning a patient for medical imaging comprising an inclined surface comprising a radiotranslucent low end segment and a high end segment. The inclined surface further comprises a concave-shaped recess for receiving the patient""s torso at the low end segment and legs at the high end. The low end and high end of the inclined surface form an obtuse angle with respect to each other. The device further comprises at least one inclined surface support that may be attached to the inclined surface at the low end or alternatively, to the high end. The support supports the inclined surface such that the high end has a height greater than the low end.